


Offer me my deathless death (good god let me give you my life)

by Greeneyesthickthighs



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, BotFA spoilers - Freeform, Brotherly Love, Durincest, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, depends on what you want to see it as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyesthickthighs/pseuds/Greeneyesthickthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because its fili&kili, and kili&fili and one is always trailing after the other, because one would never lead where the other was unwilling to follow him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer me my deathless death (good god let me give you my life)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to make my own little death scene for my precious baby Kili, because Peter Jackson fucked it up. So get ready for angst, buckle up kids, here it is.

He can’t breathe, he can’t think, he feels nailed to the spot because his brother is being dangled over the edge, right over his head and he knows whats going to happen, because they are _kili &fili,_ _fili &kili_ and they are one person and one soul. Azog stabs his blade through his brothers back the world stops, and he follows his brother’s body through the air, seconds turning to minutes turning to hours until he hits the rock before him with a sickening _thud._

This is not his brother, not his Fili, _not not not not **not**_ Fili.

Those are not the eyes that have watched over him his entire life staring lifelessly up at his murderer, those mangled hands did not teach his to hold a bow, nor did they steady him when he drank too much, or combed through his hair when he ached for his mother who was so far away. He won’t be able to dance with his legs bent like that, or swim so gracefully in the Brandywine River Kili swore he was part fish. His slack mouth does not look capable of smiling, or laughing or making bawdy jokes at the campfire, or snoring so loud in his ear he had to kick him awake several times each night because they slept so close and tangled that Kili couldn’t tell which limbs belonged to him, because in truth they all belonged to him, Fili is another part of his body and he feels awkward and incomplete without him.

His knees shake and he collapses gracelessly next to his brother and can’t even steady himself enough to sob, or scream or reach for his brother because he is already dead, already chasing Fili through the halls of his ancestors, dashing for his brothers comfort.

He hears his uncle screaming for him, and hears the thud of heavy boots and feels himself being picking up, and he hopes the defiler will end him quickly because every second away from his brother aches and he is granted his mercy soon enough, the spike is driven through his chest and he smiles, and gazes upon his brothers body one last time.

Because its _fili &kili_, and _kili &fili_ and one is always trailing after the other, because one would never lead where the other was unwilling to follow him.


End file.
